Dr Jim Matthews
CT-112 or "Notts" was a former human Clone Trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic. Notts was a skilled Clone trooper who knew that the wrong move in battle could see the end of your days, but unbeknownst to him he was indestructible. Notts wanted the best for his men during battle he even went out of his way to see the republic win at any cost, even if it meant killing himself for his Jedi General and Brothers. Notts left the army to persue a different career. One in Orthopaedics, on earth. Dr Notts had his real name changed many times but he prefered Dr Jim Matthews. New General- new start Even though most Clones had their first battle on Geonosis, Notts was different. He was asked by Jedi General Hassel Bondi to join him in Battle, oddly Notts refused to go with Bondi, due to lack of trust with Bondi, which a choice would save his life. After the Battle of Geonosis, Jedi Master Dread Cameron came and asked if Notts would like to join him. Notts said "Of course General Cameron!" Lama Su said to Dread "CT-112, refused to go with Skywalker and Bondi, you're the only one he has said yes to.." Dread said "What do they call CT-112?" "They call him Notts. Due to the fact he is always on target." "Then shouldn't he be a pilot?" "We asked him, he said no. But he will fly if asked he has training for both assault and air." "That's good then. My Battalion is going to Latalyyyk. To finish off the Battle droid contusion on the Planet." Lama Su nodded and said good luck before walking away." "Indestructible What?" When on Latalyyyk in the heat of Battle insurgents were coming from everywhere. And Notts had the dangerous and bold move to take out the generator and the roof of where the droids were coming from. "Notts that idea is crazy and you could get killed!" Notts didn't even have to think about would could happen he just did it. "Don't wait up for me!" Notts did the unthinkable and ran to the roof of the power generator and he put explosives on and then ran toward the roof but before he could the explosives he put on the generator exploded without warning throwing him metres and was crushed by debris. "Notts!" yelled Cameron in distress. Notts plan went well, all the droids were destroyed and his plan went well. Cameron sensed that Notts was still alive. "Move this rubble! Now!" said to his clone team. "But sir. That debris would've killed him.." Dread looked on and yelled at his team to do as he asked. "How do you know he survived that debris ways atleast 400kg?!" Dread didn't think he knew. "Sir! we have a heart beat and a good capilaray return." Dread lifted the last bit of debris off Notts. Notts was alive, breathing and unharmed. "Notts are you ok?" said Dread, Notts repiled with "Yeah I'm ok. I feel like i've been crushed be a wall though.." "Notts were gonna take you for medical attention.. No one should've survived that.." When Notts was at the Medical Centre, he was told by the Medic that he was indestructible. A rare thing for a clone to have in his DNA. Notts couldn't believe it. A first name Just after finding out that he was indestructible Notts had done a ton of studying for a test he was due for. The test was about "Clones and Orthopaedics" which Notts passed with flying colours. Notts was given a choice If he wanted a first name he said yes. And then called himself Dr Matt Notts. Not a Clone, but human After now knowing he couldn't die, Notts found out he wasn't a clone but human. He was told by Kaminoans, Jango Fett wanted one clone of his to be a regular human. Notts wasn't surprised that he was a regular human and not a clone, because he had the same emotions as a human, that a clone wouldn't have. Then he became an Orthopaedic Surgeon. Leaving the army Dr Matt Notts told his brothers that he was leaving the army to go to earth, to study and even become a licenced Orthopaedic Surgeon. Even though he had his training for Orthopaedics he needed more to become an actual doctor. Notts handed in his resignation to Dread Cameron who wished him farewell and good luck in his endeavour. "Notts, where are you going to go for your passion?" "Earth. been there many times, now is the time to make it permanent" Cameron nodded and said "Great idea Notts. But then you will have no contact with any of your brothers, how will you fair?" "I actually wont miss them sir, It's time I went my way. Goodbye sir." Notts was dressed in a suit and tie, placed his armour and helmet and body glove on the table and said his final goodbyes. "Notts, stay safe down there.." said everyone. Notts waved goodbye and then went straight to earth. Settled Down A couple of weeks was all it took for Matt to settle in to a town called Begs, which sat on the South Coast of NSW, which consisted of 4,000 people. Matt managed to finish his training and got 5 years of Surgery under his belt. He was known as the father of Orthopaedics because of the healing rate of his surgeries on his patients, could see them back in the game just 6 weeks after surgery. Notts forgot about his clone brothers and his former Jedi General. General down One day while in his office, Matt was doing work when his receptionist told him someone was here for an appointment. "Send them in Jen.." Jen sent them in and to Matt's surprise it was Dread Cameron. "Dread?" said Matt. "Notts!" "Look sir I know I left the army to pursue a new life.." "I know Notts. That's why I've come. We need you to come back to the army, because its not good news for half of the men." Notts thought about it but said. "My life is here now, I have patients that actually make a full recovery, And I have a duty to give them that care." "Notts you have to come back, Jedi General Yoda wants you to.." "Jedi General Yoda can go to hell. I work here in this beautiful Coastal town. And I am not leaving because he wants me to. I am an Orthopaedic Surgeon, who cares for this town and the people in it. If you don't have any problem with you get out of my office and back to Coruscant. I have really people with real problems sitting in that waiting room." "Notts.." "Its Matthew to you General Cameron, now is that all?" Dread said "You bastard Notts." "That's enough! I've had enough of your shit! That is why I left the army. Half of the men weren't even thankful for me fixing them up! Even you Dread. I have a new life and you will not pull me away from it! So just go back and leave me the hell ALONE!" Matt finished saying. Dread saw the look of anger and he then said "Just so you know.." "I don't care. Get out of my office and this building Cameron. I don't care if you have a broken nose just get out." Dread then got up and walked out back to Coruscant. Matt then called for his next patient who asked him what that arguing was about, Notts said it was a crazy guy from space who wanted him to return. His patient laughed and told him he was a great Surgeon. Award Given As he was coming to work, Notts was given an award for his services, he was also given a standing ovation for the work he did and for the people he helped. Notts was one of the best Orthopaedic Surgeons in the State. Notts was also very controversial in the way he handled some of his paitents but no-one cared. Doctors in League A game one day was called for all doctors from New South Wales and Western Australia. Notts was chosen to verse them as well as Quinton. During the match Notts scored 3 tries and Dr Quinton got 4 before an injury stopped her in her tracks. Notts on looking with other doctors knew what this meant. As they have all seen their fair share of broken bones and torn ligaments, this had to have been the worst. Because it was one of their own. Dr Quinton grasping the knee in agony was taken to hospital and operated on by Notts. Notts gave a statement to the newspaper saying. "The knee was a mess. The arthroscopy camera showed a torn Anterior Cruciate along with Patellar tendon tear with dislocation. The MPFL ligament was torn and resulting in one of the worst injuries I've ever seen." Dr Quinton then added "It was weird. Because you don't normally see one of your own on the table. But it does happen. I was just unlucky.. This injury wont get me down. It will be physically draining but that's what pain is about. I will not retire just yet. It could've happened to anyone." Notts then added. "Dr Quinton is so inspirational, after being hit by a car earlier in the year she managed to comeback from that and then have this devastating knee injury, it will be diffcult. During my time as an Ortho I've seen so many career/season ending injuries and to tell them that is hard, but when I told Dr Quinton since the ACL was torn she'd have risk of snapping the other one. She took it well, knowing this would be in her mind for the rest of her life, Dr Quinton is just amazing." Quinton added "I've seen this in my time as well. But never thought my career would be in danger.. But I know now what I am facing so I should make a recovery.." The paper of her interview was published the next day with the title "Down but not Out. Doctor tells how injury has made her better." 20 years of Orthopaedics. Notts was sitting in his office when Dr Quinton limped in and stood at the door. "Matt. 20 years in Orthopaedics, how does it feel?" "Great, hah. I see you're still limping, have you had physio yet?" "Started 3 weeks ago." "The limp will go away with time. You know Quinton, you are one of the strongest people if ever met.. Some people would've given up but your not like that.." "I've been told that many times, in my life. I don't know if I can be so positive with this.." Quinton then walked away and said. "Thank you for all that you've done." "Quinton. It was an honour.." Shock After not seeing any clones for so long. It ended. One day whilst in his office a clone walked in and said "Notts." Notts turned and said "Clone brother..." "Hello Ner'vod. The army needs you back." Notts gripped his knuckles and said. "Stop telling me that! I left the army to persue this job. I will not leave. YOU cannot make me. I am not a clone. I was told by the Kaminoans that Jango wanted an unaltered human being to be a doctor. My CT number and record would've been destroyed." Notts then went to his draw and put gloves on. "I know you wont want to but leave me alone.." The Clone then said "I know." "Then why don't you leave me alone!" said Notts. The Clone said that he didn't have a choice and needed to come to earth. Notts then took the clones gun and aimed it at him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Notts who fired the blaster at the Clone who managed to duck. Notts was then left alone by the Jedi and the Clone Army and forgotten. Notts then threw away his gloves and the clone blaster. He told the receptionist "If any clones come here, you are to IMEDIANTLEY shoot them. That is the third one this freaking week..." his receptionist nodded and said "The Clone ran away and left this.." it was a hologram of Master Mace Windu and Commander Cody. "Dear Dr Notts, you have been striped of all ranks in the Clone Army and we know you discharged yourself from the GAR to pursue this we will no longer get you to come back." Notts then crushed the holotransmission and said "Thank goodness for that.." Secret Pain During his career Notts met many people who were on the verge of giving up. But he changed all that. With his positive attitude he knew how some people felt. He himself was battling through the loss of his wife of 13 years. One day he came into work and saw one last clone whom he said "Look Clone I ain't goin' back to the GAR." "My name is Hector. I am not here for that. I'm here because I've had several dislocations of the patella, and the army wont do surgery.." Notts told him to go to the hospital and he will do immediately do it. "How many time have you done this son?" "About 5 times." "5! Now they see why I left." "Because of your pain?" "How did.." "I overheard you talking to yourself." Notts wiped away a tear. "How many years have I've been hiding it. It's been difficult to hide it anymore..." "Notts.. You need to get past this and move on Doc." Notts then said "Get going.. Does the army know your here?" "NO.. They think I am dead.. Good to know eh?" "Perhaps" Notts then did the surgery and then took what the clone said to him. He then moved on but only just.. Longer career Notts then had been working in Orthopaedics for another 20 years. He was given an award for his services. Retirement One day during his rotation at the hospital Notts called for a tv crew and announced his retirement. "I Jim 'Matt' Notts am declaring my retirement. After 48 years in Orthopaedics, I declare I am ending my career effective immediately. I have seen everything during my career, my fair share of dislocated bones, fractures and torn ligaments." he then went on to say. "You don't know what your gonna get when you go for this profession. Always somethin' new." One of his colleges said to him "We thank you Dr Notts. For everything you've done." Notts replied "This was my choice. As I need to let the young guns have a go. So as this is my final time infront of the camera I'd like to say one thing to everyone out there." "Anything is possible. You have to aim high and anything is yours.."